Queen Lucy
"Queen Lucy" is a musical number from the 1967 stage musical You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown. It takes the form of a conversation, a largely one-sided one, between Lucy van Pelt and her younger brother Linus. Lucy tells her brother of her plans to one day rule over an entire country as its queen and live a life of luxury. She dismisses Linus' objections that her dream is impossible. "Queen Lucy" is not truly a song because all of the dialog is spoken, rather than sung, to a musical accompaniment. The number is included in the 1985 animated TV version of the musical but was dropped when You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown was revived on Broadway in 1999. Dialog 1967/Animated Version= :Lucy: Linus, do you know what I intend? I intend to be a queen. When I grow up, I'm going to be the biggest queen there ever was, and I'm going to live in this big palace with a big front lawn and have lots of beautiful dresses to wear, and when I go out in my coach, all the people will wave at me and I will shout at them and... :Linus: Lucy, I believe that queen is an inherited title. Yes, I'm quite sure. a person can only become a queen by being born into a royal family of the correct lineage, so that she can assume the throne after the death of the reigning monarch. I can't think of any possible way that you could ever become a queen. I'm sorry, Lucy but it's true. :''Lucy: And in the summertime, I will go to my summer palace and I will wear my crown in swimming and everything, and when I go out in my coach all the people will cheer me... What do you mean I can't be a queen? :Linus: It's true. :Lucy: There must be a loophole. This kind of thing always has a loophole. Nobody should be kept from being a queen if she wants to be one! It's undemocratic! :Linus: Good grief! :Lucy: It's usually just a matter of knowing the right people. I bet a few pieces of well placed correspondence and I get to be a queen in no time. :Linus: I think I'll watch television. :Lucy: I know what I'll do. If I can't be a queen, then I'll be very rich. I will work and work and be very, very rich and I will buy myself a queendom. :Linus: Good grief! :Lucy: Yes, I will buy myself a queendom and then I'll throw out the old queen and i'll take over the whole operation myself. I will be head queen, and when I go out in my coach, all the people will wave at me... :Linus: What happened to your queendom? :Lucy: Huh? :Linus: What happened to your queendom? :Lucy: Oh, I gave it up. I have decided to devote my life to cultivating my natural beauty. |-|1999 Version= :Lucy: Linus, do you know what I intend? I intend to be a queen. When I grow up, I'm going to be the biggest queen there ever was, and I'm going to live in this big palace with a big front lawn and have lots of beautiful dresses to wear, and when I go out in my coach, all the people... :Linus: Lucy... :Lucy: All the people will wave and I will shout at them and... :Linus'': Lucy, I believe "queen" is an inherited title. Yes, I'm quite sure. a person can only become a queen by being born into a royal family of the correct lineage, so that she can assume the throne after the death of the reigning monarch. I can't think of any possible way that you could ever become Queen. I'm sorry, Lucy but it's true. :Lucy: And in the summertime, I will go to my summer palace and I'll wear my crown in swimming and everything, and when I go out in my coach and all the people will cheer and I will shout at them- What do you mean I can't be a queen? :Linus: It's true. :Lucy: There must be a loophole. This kind of thing always has a loophole. Nobody should be kept from being a queen if she wants to be one! It's undemocratic! :Linus: Good grief. :Lucy: It's usually just a matter of knowing the right people. I bet a few pieces of well placed correspondence and I get to be a queen in no time. :Linus: I think I'll watch television. :Lucy: I know what I'll do. If I can't be a queen, then I'll be very rich. I'll work and work and be very rich and then I will buy myself a queendom. :Linus: Good grief. :Lucy: Yes, I'll buy myself a queendom and then I'll kick out the old queen and take over the whole operation myself. I will be Head Queen. (becomes engrossed in the TV) Okay. Switch Channels. :Linus: Are you kidding? I'm not one of your "royal subjects." What makes you think you can come right in here and take over? :Lucy: These five fingers: individually, they are nothing. But when I curl them together into a single unit, they become a fighting force terrible to behold. :Linus: Yes, your majesty. Videos Queen Lucy TV Queen Lucy - You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown (1967) Category:Songs Category:You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown Category:Lucy van Pelt